Cambio de ideas
by CHLOROFORMCHCL3
Summary: Tras una pelea con el duende verde su peor rival y archienemigo Spider-Man se da cuenta de las personas que le dan la espalda tomando un camino solitario teniendo como únicos amigos a quienes siempre lo an apoyado
1. abriendo los ojos

**_CAPITULO 1: abriendo los ojos_**

Desesperado, frustrado, traicionado.

Haci es como se estaba sintiendo Spider-Man .

Todo causado por las personas que él llamaba amigos, personas hipócritas que solo se burlaban de él y tenían el descaro de hablarle como si no pasara nada.

Que lo abandonaron cuando él mas los necesitaba.

Y ahora, solo estaba a punto de morir, desangrándose a los pies de su mayor enemigo.

\- jajajajajajaja- se escuchaba esa risa burlona, es que le dio infinitas pesadillas cada noche- eres una vergüenza araña, donde están esos que tu llamabas amigos, compañeros, tus queridos Vengadores.

-cállate- dijo spidy, mientras se intentaba levantar, solo para ser regresado al suelo de un pisotón.

\- jajajajajajaja, confiaste en ellos les diste la mano y te escupieron la cara, patético, sin duda araña.

\- te...te di...dije que t-te c-ca-calles-'que voy a hacer, necesito ayuda pero no puedo moverme, la vista se me nubla y cada vez me cuesta más respirar y ésta herida no se ve bien'- pensó con preocupación nuestro arácnido favorito.

\- date la vuelta insecto, quiero ver tu cara cuando te mueras, quiero ver la vida irse de tus ojos, escuchar como dejas de respirar, y que lo último que veas sea mi rostro.- se burlaba el duende verde

Varias personas presentes grababan sus celulares y todo era transmitido por el daily bugle.

 ** _Mansión vengadores_**

Todos estaban en shock

Lo que el duende decía era verdad, él siempre les ayudo y ellos lo habían despreciado.

Carol Danvers apretaba los puños con fuerza era cierto ella fue una cobarde.

Lo abandonó, y siempre lo subestimaba.

Natasha Romanov estaba igual, a su memoria llegaron recuerdos de cuando ella fue Natalie Roshman, y cuando le dijo que solo estuvo con él por su amnesia.

 ** _Mansión X_**

Nadie decía nada, Logan salió corriendo a la cochera, se montó en su motocicleta y aceleró solo tenía un pensamiento de culpa y de frustración pues a quien Norman Osborn estaba asesinado era su mejor amigo y él no podía hacer algo.

-Vamos maldita porquería de metal avanza- decía, no, gritaba a su motocicleta, se sentía impotente, cómo se atrevía a sí mismo a llamarse amigo del arácnido cuando no podía ayudarlo

 ** _Calles de NY_**

Hope Summers y Anya Corazón se apresuraban a ayudar a su mentor y amor secreto, no podían perderlo, no querían perderlo, y mientras avanzaban soltaban lágrimas de impotencia

 ** _De regreso a la pelea_**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se reía el duende, risa que se detuvo cuando el arácnido se levantó.

-Creo ha..aberte dicho que te callaras!- exclamó el héroe mientras le daba un golpe directo a la mandíbula y lo hacía retroceder- mgh- gimió mientras se sacaba el metal de la navaja que le atravesaba el abdomen- no necesito de esos bastardos. Yo solo puedo vencerte.- escupió las palabras con veneno

Cuando dijo esto una sustancia negra lo empezó a cubrir. Sus heridas empezaron a autosanarse. Su traje colorido y predilecto desapareció y en su lugar solo quedó un traje tan negro como la misma noche.

-ahora quien rie- dijo con una voz doble.

Y empezó la carnicería. Un enfrentamiento sin cuartel

Spider-Man le dio un golpe que lo mandó unos metros atrás para que se levantara con dos granadas en sus manos lanzandolas detonando enfrente de la cara del arácnido quien quedó aturdido dando oportunidad al duende de dar una patada al abdomen sujetarlo de la cabeza y azotarlo contra el suelo.

Fueron unos largos 30 minutos en donde al final Spider-Man término ganador, pero el simbionte se destruyó al ser incinerado dejando a un spidy maltratado con su traje destruido y su rostro sin máscara. Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse fue salvado por una adolescente con traje de araña de color negro, que era acompañada por otra de su misma edad.

-H...ho...hope A-.n...ya- dijo Peter antes de caer desmayado.

 _~~~}}}}}}}}{{~{·ГГ~_

 ** _Bueno eso fue todo por ahora espero que les aya gustado y cualquier cosa, error, falla, o falta de lógica haganmelo saber_** ** _Sin más se despide su amigo pero no vecino CLOROFORMO_**


	2. EMPIEZA EL CAMBIO

EMPIEZA EL CAMBIO

Despertó agitado, después de unos segundos moderó su respiración después se confundió al no reconocer dónde estaba ni qué había pasado, después lo recordó, a la mitad de su pelea con el duende verde le lanzó un golpe de sonido separándolo de él para que enseguida lo incinerara quedando su identidad descubierta y el otra vez herido, Spider-Man estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero se arrepintió cuando regresó a la normalidad, lo vio tirado, mal herido, e indefenso.

Además de que ya no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo lo dejó tirado y él estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando Anya lo salvó de caer y se desmayó en sus manos.

Se levantó pero un dolor en su abdomen se lo impidió, soltó un gemido de dolor, e inmediatamente Hope entró a la habitación

-Buenos días Peter, como amaneciste- pregunto dándole una hermosa sonrisa que lo hizo sonreír y sonrojarse- te traje un café, espero que te guste- dijo dándole el líquido.

-Gracias Hope, oye que paso ayer después de que me desmaye-dijo para después darle un sobró al brebaje y degustar lo en su paladar- ahhh, delicioso, tu lo preparaste Hope,-preguntó intrigado.

-Si pero no fui yo sola, Anya me ayudó con el resto- dijo mientras se paraba en la puerta abriendola, dejando pasar a la Corazón con una bandeja de comida.

-Hola Peter, como amaneciste?-preguntó con clara preocupación, ya que ella fue quien estuvo a cargo de su sanación, poniendo la comida en una mesa.

-Bien Anya, gracias por preocuparte- dijo empezando a comer, para abrir los ojos- esto, está delicioso, felicidades chicas, se superaron. Pero aun no me responden que fue lo que pasó después de desmayarme.- preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

-Pues llegó logan y nos ayudó a traerte a la mansión x- dijo hope, mientras revisaba la herida del arácnido- wow me sorprende que estés sentado, digo tienes dos costillas rotas, le llamare a el profesor Charles para que te las repare- dijo a punto de retirarse pero lo que escucho del arácnido la detuvo por completo.

-Y ellos no vinieron… ya saben los vengadores?-preguntó con esperanza, esperanza que murió junto con el silencio que murió por los sollozos de las dos adolescentes que seguían sin creer que lo autonombrados heroes mas fuertes hubieran dejado a uno de sus compañeros abandonado y prácticamente muriendo.

-Peter nosotras… en serio lo sentimos, no...mhp-dijo o intento decir Anya con la voz quebrada.

Ellas no lo aguantaron más y se apresuraron a darle un abrazo a Peter quien solo podía sentir un gran rencor.

Brrrrrrr…brrrrrrr...brrrrrrr

El celular del Parker vibró, al mirar el recado que estaba en la pantalla solo sintió ese rencor aumentar.

De: Sr Stark

Hey chico espero que estes bien y que te recuperes

Pero Peter sabía que Stark no le había mandado ese recado que había sido JARVIS el solo apago el aparato

-bub, vengo a revisar-te...yo...am...te veo abajo-logan se retiró incómodo al ver a dos adolescentes abrazar a un adulto de 26 años sin camiseta.

Silencio un incómodo silencio, pero aún seguían abrazados

-amh...creo que me pondré una camisa y bajaremos- dijo Peter un poco incómodo.

-A...e...si claro te esperamos abajo- dijo hope- verdad Anya… Anya…!¡Anya!- grito hope despertando de su transe a Anya, y llevandosela.

Peter solo se puso una camisa de color vino con mangas largas negras, y dándose cuenta de que traía los restos de su traje como pantalón se puso unos jean medianamente apretados color negro y unos converse grises y bajo, al llegar a la planta baja de la mansión se llevó la sorpresa de que todos los mutantes lo estaban esperando con caras de preocupación, que se fueron apenas lo vieron bajar las escaleras con su sonrisa de siempre

-Hola- dijo simplemente como si nada hubiera pasado nada, provocando que todos dieran un suspiro, pero, un suspiro alegre- vamos quiten esas caras ya, me hacen sentir incómodo.

-Spider-Man que bueno que despertaste-dijo el profesor Charles mientras se dirigía hacia el.

-Si me alegro de saber que ustedes se preocupen por mi-''no como cierto grupo de 'héroes'''-pensó e inconscientemente hizo una mueca llamando la atención de todos-lo siento es que recordé a unas personas-dijo con desagrado.

Toc-toc-toc

Mhh?, quién podrá ser?-preguntó a nadie en particular. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Sue Storm, Johnny Storm y Ben Grimm acompañados de Franklin y Valeria Richards, todos con una clara mueca de preocupación.

Sue al verlo ahí parado, como si nada, solo se lanzó a darle un abrazo profundo y fuerte

-Mgh… también me da gusto verte Sue, pero tengo dos costillas rotas y no puedo respirar- dijo Peter mientras debatía entre reír o llorar por el abrazo de Sue.

-Que bueno que estas bien Peter- dijo Sue con un tono de voz muy cariñoso… demasiado cariñoso bam-porque no te fuiste mientras podías, pudiste haber muerto!-gritó eufórica Sue después de golpearle la nuca con la palma de su mano-me preocupaste yo pensé que tu...que...que…-no acabó de reprenderlo Sue ya que su voz se quebró y lloró en el pecho de la araña mientras el le acariciaba la cabeza

-Ya Sue, ya pasó no te preocupes. Tu sabes que soy muy terco y obstinado como para morir "si supiera"- pensó esto último en su mente recordando el primer incidente con Morlun, pero no le vio sentido a preocuparla.

-¡TÍO PETER!- gritaron los pequeños a quien ellos veían como su figura paterna secreta- que bueno que estas bien, me asuste mucho cuando te vi sangrar tanto- dijo la pequeña Valeria mientras su hermano asentía

-Jeje no se preocupen. No me iba a ir sin haberlos llevado a un buen parque de diversiones- dijo Peter sin darse cuenta de cómo sonaba esa frase, cosa contraria a Johnny, Ben, y los X-men. Cualquiera que los viera pensarían que eran una familia.

Después de ese momento tan conmovedor, todos se encontraban reunidos en el gran comedor de la mansión (bueno yo creo que debe de ser gigante, digo es una super mansión) y se encontraban mirando las noticias del daily bugle.

-ES UNA AMENAZA Y ES LO QUE SE MERECE DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO ACTUANDO A SER EL NIÑO BUENO, SOLO PARA QUE SE DESCONTROLARA Y CASI MATARA A UNO DE SUS SECUACES…-No termino de decir lo que estaba diciendo ya que Logan había apagado la tv

-Grrrr… No soporto a ese tipo, su voz me causa jaqueca- dijo para después darle un trago a su cerveza.

-Peter tenemos que acomodar tus costillas o sino cuando se curen por tus habilidades regenerativas podrían quedar mal acomodadas- explicaba el profesor Charles

-Esta bien lo entiendo- dijo seriamente

-Laura podrías ayudarme- pidió Charles

-grrr..._ gruño mientras se acercaba a peter- esta bien a la cuenta de tres-

-uno- dijo Laura- CRACK

-QUE PASO CON EL DOS Y EL TRES- gritó con dolor spidy

-dos y tres- rio laura y algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí

-Peter te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó Sue

-claro, que puedo hacer por ti?-

-Podrías acompañarme a la junta de padres de la escuela de Franklin y Valeria- pidió la rubia con vergüenza ya que siempre lo acompañaba el.

-Claro Sue no hay problema- dijo con una sonrisa

Dos días después

Spider-Man apareció para detener un robo de banco pero esta vez con la diferencia de que no hubo ningún chiste o broma, al contrario todo lo detuvo serio y con mucha violencia. Los asaltantes quedaron con varios huesos rotos.

Los reporteros no lo podían creer lo que veían el alegre y bromista Spider-Man había muerto

-Po...por fa...fa..vor m...me rind- pidió clemencia-tu e...eres el bu-bu-en-no tu eres Spider-Man- le dijo en un vano intento de huir

\- ya no, no más hombre araña, el hombre murió ahora solo queda la araña- le dijo con un tono de voz tan helado que haría retroceder al mismo thanos con las gemas completas.

Después escuchó un estruendoso sonido, y giró para ver a rhino corriendo contra el.

Spidy lo esquivó saltando sobre él, lo sujetó con sus telarañas y utilizo para hacer que cayera sobre su espalda.

Después le dio una golpiza en la cara hasta que se escuchó la ruptura de su nariz. Rhino le lanzó un golpe con su derecha solo para ser detenido por la izquierda del héroe y que este le de un giro que le rompió la muñeca, mientras recordaba la noticia de que algunos villanos lo quisieron atacar en su casa pero, la única víctima de el ataque fue su tía May.

Y rhino fue uno de los participantes del ataque, lo que significaba que el pagaría por sus pecados, no con dinero, sino con sangre, mucha, mucha sangre.

-No araña tu no eras así tu eres el bueno!-grito rhino en un intento de salvar su vida

-¡AHORA RUEGAS POR TU VIDA, Y ESPERAS QUE TE PERDONE,¿ASÍ COMO TU LA PERDONASTE?. A MAY PARKER. LA MUJER A LA QUE ASESINASTE AYER. SALUDAME A MEPHISTO.-dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho explotando su corazón y pulmones.

-detente Peter, se que este no eres tu, estas siendo controlado por el simbionte- dijo tony stark, sintiendo como el odio crecía dentro de el joven a quien veía como a su hijo-por favor puedo ayudarte-dijo con notable desesperación.

-Ya es tarde para eso Stark, pero sabes tu me pudiste haber ayudado hace dos días, antes de que se descubriera quien soy, antes de que mataran a May.- dijo con odio en su voz

-Peter quítate ese traje te está manipulando.

\- ¡Callate no te refieras a ella, (refiriéndose al simbionte, ya que según yo, en mis recuerdos escuché que él era un ella),como si fuera un objeto!-

Tony se había quedado en shock ya que no entendía nada de lo que peter le dijo, no sabía que Peter estaba haciendo eso por voluntad, él desde el inicio del enfrentamiento pensó que el traje que portaba era el simbionte pero se equivocó.

-Peter no lo hagas, no me obligues, a detenerte con violencia.

-Jajajajajajajajaj, como si pudieras hojalata.-se burló la araña en su cara.

-Peter no me conoces enfadado, no me hagas enfadar por tu bien- amenazó el vengador blindado.

-Que no te provoque tu eres el que no debe provocar, ya que nadie me ha visto enfadado- dijo mientras sacaba unos aguijones- araña contra hombre, metal contra carne, es lo que querías o no Stark, ya que tu causaste esa guerra, donde "yo" mostré mi rostro. No sabes el estrés que yo sentí, el dolor que pase, la preocupación, y todo por tus caprichos, ahora tu sufriras por mis caprichos.- dijo mientras su voz alegre se esfumó, y apareció la voz de poison(1)

-Peter, ambos sabemos que no tienes oportunidad contra mi y menos si estas solo.- advirtió con una voz seria el Stark.

-Como siempre subestimandome, y ademas quien dijo que estaba solo- dijo mientras del cielo aparecía Kaine y Miles.

-Stark esa mujer que murió quiero que sepas que nos aceptó como si fuéramos de su familia.-dijeron Scarlet spider y Spider-kid.(no recuerdo como se hacía llamar miles, haci que me imbente ese nombre jeje saluuuudos.)

-Y si nos hubieras ayudado en esos momentos, ella… ella no hubiera muerto.- dijo con odio y tristeza en su voz- pero claro eso no era lo suficiente para llenar tu ego y la dejaste morir.

Peter ahora conocido como poison se lanzo con su puño derecho a la cara de Stark, mientras Kaine y Miles se balancearon para darle una patada con impulso.

Y así acaba otro capítulo, el segundo de este fic y solo me queda decir que este cambio de personalidad de Peter hará que Sue, Hope, Anya y Felicia se enamoren de él, por lo que se puede decir que será un mini-harén.

(1)Poison es como se llama la creación de un what if llamado

What if the other


	3. un escape sigiloso no tan sigiloso

**Hola he visto sus comentarios y tienen razón, voy avanzando muy rápido, y les doy las gracias por sus observaciones y también por leer mi historia** **Sin más comen zamos.** **Poooooor cierto se me ha comentado eso de los derechos de autor así que… Spider-Man y los personajes de marvel no me pertenecen**

Un escape sigiloso... no tan sigiloso

Kaine lanzó un golpe a la cara, Miles una patada a la espalda y Peter lanzó bolas de telaraña a los visores. Tony se defendió con sus rayos de las palmas, se deshizo de la telaraña que le impedía ver para observar un puño de color negro a centímetros de su cara, Peter estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a la cara pero un objeto redondo se lo impidió, volteo para mirar a el Capitán América.

-Detente Spider-Man…

-Yo ya no soy Spider-Man, ahora soy Poison- dijo el arácnido

-No tú eres Peter Parker, nuestro amigo y vecino Spider-Man- replicó una mujer rubia.

-Nosotros no somos la araña ya no.- dijo corriendo contra el Capitán América, quien lanzó su escudo obligando a poison a saltar para esquivar el objeto, y dar una pirueta en el aire para evadir un rayo repulsor del hombre de hierro.

-Scarlet, Miles, encarguense de el anciano y de la hojalata, yo me encargo de la rubia-.

Kaine no espero más y atacó a Iron-man. Lanzó un golpe directo a la cara, siendo esquivado cuando él vengador blindado se desplazó a la izquierda, y utilice un propulsor en el codo para darle un puñetazo con impulso, Kaine apenas y alcanzó a esquivar por su sentido arácnido, y también esquivó una flecha que venía de un rascacielos a su izquierda.

-Acaso piensas quedarte arriba como un cobarde!- gritó en dirección de el arquero, pero desafortunadamente se distrajo lo suficiente para recibir un golpe en la nuca de parte de iron-man.

-Gracias legolas!- dijo levantando su pulgar derecho.

-Kaine!- grito miles, cuando fue a ayudarle el Capitán América le corta el paso- quítate anciano no me hagas mandarte a un hospital para retirados- dijo saltando contra el primer vengador quien lo bloqueó con su escudo y le lanzó un golpe con su derecha, siendo desviada y recibiendo una patada que lo mandó al suelo y se levantó dando una patada barredora, miles salto esquivando la patada, pero no esquivando un disparo eléctrico de parte de black widow.

-Argh- gimió sintiendo un ardor un su antebrazo- acaso no tienes las agallas de atacar de frente- dijo esquivando el escudo del capitán y lanzando unas bolas de telaraña a black widow.

Pero recibiendo un rayo en su espalda gracias a Iron-man.

-Y no te levantes- dijo bajando su brazo.

-Ríndete Peter, tus compañeros ya fueron vencidos- dijo la rubia tratando de persuadir a Peter de su locura.

-Callate, tu no sabes qué es lo que se siente, dar tu mano, y que te escupan la cara, que te encajen un puñal por la espalda, y que no te ayuden en tus problemas, ya que son de su liga, que estés dispuesto a ayudar y que solo te insulten.- dijo lanzando una red a la espalda de Carol, atrayendo un bote de basura que le pegó en la espalda, la rubia trastabilló por el golpe, poison le iba a dar una patada pero desistió, teniendo que esquivar los aguijones Spider-woman, lanzando una patada a la pelinegra, que la esquivó y se hizo a un lado para dejar la flecha de Hawkeye, se deslizó y pasó por debajo de la flecha, se lanzó y conectó un golpe a la mandíbula, se dio la vuelta para sostener el escudo de Steve Rogers

-Hijo esté no eres tu.

-Claro, lo que digas- dijo usando el escudo para desviar un uni-rayo de iron-man, y luego lanzarlo a black widow, quien se acercaba por su espalda, salto y lanzó una red a Tony y lo atrajo dándole una patada a la cara. Fue tacleado por Carol y lanzado contra un edificio-Mgh- gimió por el impacto. Estaba jadeando y herido, su traje rasgado y un poco roto.

-Peter, regresa a ser quien eras ser el chico del que me enamore al que…

-Al que dejaste abandonado? -preguntó con una mirada que le helo la sangre- quieres que siga siendo el idiota que sufre por las estupideces que tú y los demás cometen!- grito dándole un cabezazo a la Capitana Marvel, provocando que retrocediera sangrando, luego mandó dos golpes a la cara y pateó la cabeza, y la hubiese seguido golpeando de no ser por un dardo tranquilizante en su brazo- que de…- no pudo seguir más ya que cayó desmayado.

-Estas bien Carol?- pregunto Natasha, ayudando a la rubia a pararse.

-¿Qué pasó Carol, qué te dijo Peter?-preguntó el primer vengador llegando a con las mujeres.

-Ya no es el… ya no es el Peter, al menos no el que conocíamos- dijo la carol.

-Bueno hay que llevarlos a la torre.-

Mientras tanto

(YA LO VIERON ES LO QUE YO, JAMES JONAH JAMESON LES ADVERTÍ SOBRE EL TREPAMUROS. QUE EL ES UNA AMENAZA ENMASCARADA)- gritaba J.J.J en la tv mientras mostraba imágenes de la muerte de rhino a manos del arácnido, la pelea con los vengadores y como eran transportados al quinjet.

En la torre de los 4 fantásticos

-Reed tenemos que hablar- dijo la mujer invisible entrando al laboratorio de su esposo.

-Ahora no Sue, qué te parece si hablamos mañana- dijo sin ponerle mucha atención a la mujer a sus espalda. (Que idiota yo no la hubiera ignorado de tal manera).

-No Reed, tenemos que hablarlo ahora-dijo alzando la voz.

-Tengo asuntos mas importantes que una platica sue- dijo no prestando atención en absoluto. (No m@#=! Estas jugando, que idiota)

-Cierto, solo queria que firmaras este papeleo- dijo con un tono de voz muy calmado, demasiado calmado.

-Eso era todo Sue?- pregunto firmando sin leer el papeleo

-si reed era todo, me voy-

-Claro hasta mañana, espero que la pases bien- dijo llorando, eso trajo la atención de su ex-marido.

-porqué lloras, que paso- pregunto y no recibió respuesta -Sue se que estas aquí. Sue esto no es gracioso. Sue! Te estoy hablando contestame demonios!-grito y no recibió una respuesta, no recibio una bofetada.

-Lee los malditos papeles para que entiendas, sabes, para ser tan inteligente, eres un completo idiota. Me dieron la oportunidad de vivir en la mansion x, y lo pense…

-Sue…

-y acepte, preferi vivir con mis hijos en un lugar en donde ellos puedan estar con niños de su edad, y yo con alguien que me aprecia y no se la pasa en un laboratorio, intentando crear cualquier cosa que no funciona- adios Reed Richards- dijo desapareciendo y dejando a un Redd devastado.

Torre Avenger

-Que demonios… ahg mi cabeza… no puedo creer que me dejara vencer de una manera tan humillante- dijo Scarlet-spider

-Dímelo a mí, mi sentido arácnido no me advirtió de un disparo a la espalda- se reprochó Spider-kid

-Ya, basta los dos, ninguno tiene la culpa, además, tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí- dijo Poison provocando que su cerebro trabaje a toda velocidad pensando en cómo salir de las celdas

-creo que se me ocurrió algo- dijo miles- pero no les va a gustar…

-senor hay problemas en la zona de contención- dijo JARVIS

-esta bien, vamos en camino- dijo para luego comunicarles a sus compañeros de equipo- nos vemos en las celdas.

-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA POR DEJARTE VENCER Y BAJAR LA GUARDIA!- espetó con fuerza Peter a Kaine.

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO ESTÚPIDO, NO DEBÍ DEJARME CONVENCER POR TU PALABRERÍA!- regreso el insulto a la araña

-chicos basta no hay que pelear- dijo Miles tratando de detenerlos

-¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN CLON FALLIDO, DEBISTE MORIR TÚ EN LUGAR DE BEN!- dijo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara que lo derribó y comenzarán una pelea en el suelo, estaba a punto de responder una patada que le había regalado Kaine, cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron los avengers- "justo como lo planeamos"- pensaron los 3 arácnidos

-deténgase- dijo Steve Rogers entrando a la celda para ser tecleado por Miles

-Lamento lo que dije, sin rencores Kaine?- se disculpó saliendo de la celda con su hermano/clon

-No te preocupes, todo bien, ahora, hay que salir de aquí- dijo rompiendo una ventana.

-No los dejaremos escapar ahora, regresen a su celda- ordenó Tony Stark

Los tres héroes se miraron entre sí y llegaron al mismo acuerdo- Nope- y saltaron por la ventana anteriormente rote por Kaine, llegaron a las calles y se escondieron en un callejón donde tenían ropas de repuesto y se confundieron entre las personas, y emprendieron huida a la mansión x

-Demonios- gruño Stark

-Ya los capturaremos por ahora intentaremos localizarlos- dijo Steve

 **Bueno, otro capítulo que publicó.** **Lamento la la tardanza, pero lo de año nuevo navidad y seguir soltero me mantiene ocupado (introducir evil morty song)** **Pero feliz 2019, que según yo sigue siendo la misma mierda de siempre.**

Nos vemos. Se despide su amigo pero no vecino CLOROFORMO


End file.
